fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darmanitan Slam RACING
Darmanitan Slam RACING is a racing game in the Darmanitan Slam series. It was developed by . It was released in April 2013 for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Chronologically, it follows Darmanitan Slam 2. In this game, Darmanitan and his friends race through time (literally) as a strange force sends them back to the past. This game features racetracks and characters from other Fantendo series. Plot The game does not focus too much on plot. One day in Pokeémon Island's jungle, Darmanitan comes across a Celebi under duress. She claims that she is from the past, and she got lost in the future after a chain of unfortunate events. She asks the Blazing Pokémon for help, and he agrees. Celebi laughs evilly andmockingly wishes him luck on his journey. She then sends Darmanitan and his friends back to the point where time began. Darmanitan is furious that he trusted Celebi, who truned out to be evil, and is determined to go back home. Playable Characters All characters after Snow Pikachu are unlockable. }' - ••• ' ' - • |'Petal Dance''' - Lilligant surrounds herself in a twister of rose petals, wiping out any racer that comes close enough |- | !Emboar |Drives a big kart with six wheels and a flame pattern on the exterior. The Pig Party emblem can be seen on its sides. |' ' - •••• - ••••• - • - • - •• |'Pig Party Swarm' - Every racer ahead if Emboar is hit by a Pigrunt (Trubbish) |- | !Pignite |Drives a red-colored Blue Falcon |' ' - ••• - •••• - • - •• - ••• |'Pig Party Swarm' - Every racer ahead of Pignite is hit by a Pigrunt |- | !Excadrill |Drives a buggy with a drill on the front and a wrecking ball on the back |' ' - ••• - ••• - •• - ••••• - • |'Power Drill' - Excadrill goes at a high speed, rroating the drill on the front of the car, kocking out any racer in its path |- | !Unten |Drives a blue sports car with wheels resembling his eyes |' ' - ••• - •• - ••• - ••• - •• |'Beom Power' - Shoots blue lazers at racers while driving at a high speed. Unten will crash if he runs into a wall |- | !Zerita | | | |- | !Snow Pikachu |Drives a simple white kart |' ' - •• - •• - •••• - ••••• - •••• |'Freeze Tackle' - Homes in the racers in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place and freezes them to the spot for three seconds |- | !Pansear |Drives the same car as Pansage |' ' - ••••• - • - •• - ••• - ••• |'Monkey Power' - Pansear shoots small fireballs at nearby racers while going at a high speed |- | !Panpour |Drives the same car as Pansage and Pansear |' ' - •• - • - ••• - ••• - ••••• |'Monkey Power' - Panpour shoots orbs of water at nearby racers while going at a high speed |- | !Henry the Moose |Has a car that highly resembles a train. It whistles whenever Henry boosts |' ' - ••• - ••• - • - ••••• - •• |'Horn Attack' - Goes around at a high speed, stunning any racer he passes with his antlers |- | !Mario |Drives the standard kart from Mario Kart 7 |' ' - ••• - •• - •• - •• - ••••• |'Mega Mario' - Grows three times in size, flattening any racer caught in his path |} Weapons Cups and Racetracks Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Crossovers Category:Racing Games Category:Darmanitan Slam Category:VictoryStar